


too long

by mickyy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 2am writing, Angst, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Hurt Percy Jackson, I am not sorry, did i do this right, quarantine has done horrible things to my sleep schedule, sad Annabeth Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickyy/pseuds/mickyy
Summary: How could Annabeth have known that this would be the worst day of her life? Howcouldn'tshe know?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	too long

Percy gasped and blinked. What happened?

He had been fighting. There was a small army of monsters outside of Camp’s borders. Riptide was in his hand. Annabeth was by his side. He was fighting like his life depended on it, because like always it did.

Maybe he wasn’t fighting hard enough. 

He tasted blood. Why? How did blood get to his mouth when it was his _chest_ that hurt? Despite the fact that it made no sense whatsoever, the blood kept coming. Percy coughed it out if only to try and get rid of the taste. His eyelids were heavy. 

“…ith me! _Don’t close your eyes, Percy!_ ” That was…Will. Nico’s boyfriend. _Will_. He was yelling something, but it was all echoey and Percy couldn’t really focus. Maybe because he still tasted blood. He coughed again to try to get rid of it. His eyelids were heavy. 

He was! He _was_ fighting hard enough! He’d just shoved Annabeth out of the way so she wouldn’t get stabbed. Oh. _Oh_. That meant he got stabbed. (But he sort of knew that already, didn’t he?) That couldn’t be good. Nectar would help, and water. For something this bad (how bad was it? He couldn’t even feel it) it might take a while to kick in, though.

It might take too long to kick in. 

How long is too long, Percy wondered, when you can’t feel your limbs anymore? Maybe it was already too late. 

Percy would’ve focused more on the fact that he was maybe sort of probably dying, but a familiar face shoved its way into his very limited and insanely blurry line of vision. “…Wise Girl,” Percy panted, a small smile finding its way onto his face. “Y’r ok…”

Annabeth was crying, and he only knew that because when her tears fell on his face, his vision became a little clearer. She was saying something, too, but there was a high-pitched ringing in his ears and he couldn’t read lips well. Everything was heavy now, not just his eyelids. His head, his jaw, his tongue, all of it. But he had one last thing he had to try to get out before he left. 

“Love y…you,” Percy wheezed. 

His vision went black and his body went limp.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never died so idk if this is accurate but i hope i was able to rip your heart out! :)


End file.
